Various types of extension devices for handles, poles, etc. have been devised whereby the handle of a tool may be mounted or gripped thereby for extending the effective length of the tool. Most of the known handle extensions include a plurality of components, such as a tapered sleeve which slides over a plurality of slotted fingers formed on the open end of a tube such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,425. Such open-ended, slotted finger arrangement requires a tight wedging action by the slidable outer sleeve in order to securely grip a handle inserted therein. Such sleeves are difficult to move in the opposite direction for release of the handle and the fingers apply gripping pressure only at the outer ends of the fingers.
Other prior art handle extensions require various threaded connections and locking devices for securing the handle on the extension device such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,154,704; 1,301,475; 2,881,018; 3,170,721; 3,404,427; 4,029,279; and 4,111,575. Most of these prior art handle extensions are complicated and expensive to produce due to the various connecting components and threaded clamping members. Although these prior extension devices do provide clamping engagement with a tool handle, they do not in many applications provide the clamping force required to resist repeated and forceful movement of the tool handle. Furthermore, the clamping members of these prior handle extensions require precisioned matched components to work effectively. Also, these prior extensions are formed of heavy wall metal tubes or the like which increases both the cost and weight of the handle extension.
Therefore, the need has existed for an improved handle extension which is rugged, lightweight and easy to use, yet which provides a extremely secure grip when mounted on a handle for extending the effective length on the tool with which it is used.